A Christmas With You
by marymaryjane
Summary: OS Robsten navideño.
1. Part I

**Nota de autora: **_Esto nació hoy, en la tarde, pensé en todas ustedes, lectoras incondicionales de las ideas de cerebrote. Les deseo de corazón una muy feliz navidad y disfruten esta pequeñita historia. Besos y abrazos. _

**A Christmas With You**

_Part I_

_._

Las sábanas me arropaban de una manera atrapadora, enredada y posesiva; no me dejaban escapar de esa gran cama cuando la alarma del iPhone había sonado en mi oído hace unos cinco minutos, quien sabe cuanto. Miré el visor del celular y eran las siete con dieciocho minutos, tenía el tiempo a mi favor.

Salí silenciosamente de la cama para no despertar al gruñón de Thomas a mi lado ni a mi pequeño Robert, mis dos pequeños hijos, las pesadillas hicieron que llegaran cautelosamente a mi lado de la cama por la noche, y no tuve otra opción que dejarlos entrar.

- ¿Mami? - Thomas se había despertado, y no era buena idea. Debía ir al centro comercial por regalos y con ellos esa tarea no sería cumplida.

- ¿Qué pasa, mi vida? - Me incliné hacia su lado teniendo cuidado de no despertar a Robert Jr.

- ¿A dónde vas? - Dijo con su somnolienta voz de madrugador.

- Mami tiene que salir. - Le dije acariciando sus mechones alocados, como los de su padre. - Y no puedes venir conmigo, así que duerme es muy temprano.

- No quiero quedarme solito, mami. - Dijo colocando su mirada de súplica, el alma se me apretaba al verlo así.

- No estarás solito, tu tía Suzie duerme en la habitación de al lado con tus primas.

- Pero te quiero a ti, mami y a papi. - Era difícil decirle que no a mi hijo, pero si no iba ahora por esos regalos se quedarían sin una bonita navidad.

- Mira, hagamos algo. - Le propuse.

- Te escucho, mami. - Su rapidez para contestar y simpatía me encantaban.

- Haremos un pequeño desayuno para ti, tu hermano y tu hermana Emma. - Emma era mi otra hija, era la menor y la más hermosa de todas las niñas de su edad.

- Pero quiero tenerte solo para mí, mami. - Sí, mis hijos eran igual a su padre, me querían solo para ellos, unos celosos empedernidos.

- Tendremos que compartir a mami, Tom. - Su carita se entristeció pero al momento me sonrió.

- ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo? - A pesar de sus celos era el mejor hermano mayor, el que más me ayudaba en casa. Sus seis inocentes años lo podían todo, nada era imposible para él.

- Levanta a tu hermana y tráela a la habitación y después despierta a Robert.

- Emma me pega cuando la despierto. - Dijo cruzándose de brazos. - Prefiero quedarme con mi hermano.

- No seas así con tu hermana, ella te quiere. - Lo señalé con el dedo en signo de reto. - Ve a buscarla.

- Está bien. - Dijo saliendo a regañadientes de la cama.

Yo en tanto agarré mi celular para mandarle un mensaje a mi hombre, que muy lejos estaba ahora. Me coloqué la bata y caminé por el pasillo mientras de lejos escuchaba los esfuerzos que hacía mi Thomas para despertar a la pequeña de la casa.

«Aún no puedo comprar los regalos de los niños. Te amo y te extraño. »

Miré por la ventana de la cocina y estaba tupidamente lleno de nieve el jardín, todo estaba blanco y me gustaba. Llevábamos siete años viviendo al noreste de Londres, luego de haberme comprometido con Robert. No habíamos contraído matrimonio aún pero nuestra unión era más fuerte que la que nos podía dar un papel, así que seguíamos tal cual. Lo que si había cambiado era el número familiar, primero nació Thomas, luego Emma y hace un año medio mi pequeño Robert.

Luego de quedar embarazada y de revolver el gallinero en Hollywood por mi embarazo pretendí alejarme de todas las luces, aún sabiendo que mi talento estaba en el séptimo arte. Pensé que si era capaz de dar vida debía serlo para darle toda la atención a ese bebé que era parte de mi, y por eso dejé todo. Robert en cambio siguió en lo suyo, pero sumando proyectos de música y algo de escritura. A veces, él se iba por un mes o dos a Estados Unidos por los proyectos que salían, siempre le ofrecían buenos trabajos y él los tomaba muy profesionalmente pensado que todo era por nuestros hijos.

« No hallo la hora de volver, ¿No ibas ahora en la mañana? Te amo y extraño … mucho. »

Podía sonreír al igual que cuando sus primeros mensajes de texto me despertaban en la mañana cuando yo seguía siendo una adolescente. Lo extrañaba mucho, hace un mes que se había ido y si todo salía bien él debería estar pisando tierras inglesas mañana a las seis de la tarde, perfecto para llegar a la cena de navidad. Luego de todas las asperezas que vivimos como pareja, logramos salir adelante, logré, mejor dicho, dar mi brazo a torcer. Acepté que por más que quisiese no obtendría nada si seguía escondiéndole al mundo lo que tenía con él, cuando la verdad era obvio. Jamás, por más que quisiera mantendría lejos las narices perspicaces y metidas por saber algo de mi vida, solo podía asegurarme de que la unión con mi familia nos mantendría bien. Y tuve que esforzarme mucho para demostrarle a Robert que lo amaba y que nunca volvería actuar de la forma que lo hice, tuve que ganarme su confianza lentamente. A veces perdí, hubieron noches en que él simplemente no me quería ver, que me decía que lo que hacía no era de verdad, que solo actuaba como una competidora de trofeos, como si él lo fuera. Hubo otras, en que él creyó en mí, y era esa veces en las que me ganaba un poco de su confianza.

Hasta que fui yo quien le dijo: Casémonos.

Eso no estuvo en mis planes de vida, pero él fue la excepción.

«Tu hijo mayor me quiere solo para él, no quiere que me vaya, creo que salió a ti. ¿Vuelves mañana, cierto? L »

Como el frío era para morir petrificado, preparé chocolate caliente con un buen brownie de arándonos para cada uno, excepto mi pequeño Robert, él tenía su biberón de leche personalizado. Añadí un par de galletas navideñas a la bandeja y unos quesitos, por si alguien se antojaba con lo salado.

Subí por las escaleras y mi Emma de tres años arrastraba sus piernitas mientras Thomas lo llevaba de la mano, esa imagen fue necesaria para enternecer mi corazón.

- Emma, mamá prepara desayuno para nosotros, camina rápido. - Thomas le decía a su hermana, claramente no se habían percatado de mi presencia.

- Tengo sheño. - Digo ella.

- Se dice su-eeeeee-ño, no shueño. - Él la corrigió.

- Shempre me molestas. - Y es ahí cuando ella cayó de trasero al suelo y se quedó amurrada. Su cabello rubio tapaba su carita, como si se escondiera de su hermano. - ¡Mamiiiiiiii!

- ¿Qué pasó, nena? - Thomas abrió los ojos pensando que lo retaría por corregir a su hermana tan pesadamente.

- Él me molesta. - Ella apuntó a Thomas con su dedito.

- Solo le enseñaba, mami, nada más. - Dijo cruzandose de brazos también.

- Em, vamos a mi dormitorio. - Le dí mi mano pero ella no me entregó la suya.

- ¿Mami, te ayudo? - Thomas en cambio tomó los Browne de la bandeja para llevarlos.

- No, quello a mi papi. - Dijo protestando con sus manitas.

« Hasta yo quisiera tenerte ahora solo para mí, él heredó eso de mi. Estaré mañana para la cena, lo prometo.»

- Papi está lejos, mi niña, llegará mañana. - Sobé su cabecita y me miró con sus ojitos, tan fijos como si no entendiera.

- Quello a mi papi ahora.

- Yo también. - Dijo Thomas. Todos lo extrañábamos mucho, ansiaba que las horas pasaran rápido.

- Papi recién me dijo que mañana estará en la cena de navidad con nosotros, ¿No creen que deberían decorar a casa para él?

- ¡Yo hago el arbolito! - Dijo Thomas saltando dejando a la vista su ombligo.

- She te ve la panza. - Dijo riéndose Emma.

- ¡Mamáaaaa! - Gritó Thomas quejandose de la burla de su hermana.

- Ya, paremos la pelea, vamos al dormitorio. - Levanté a Emma del suelo y la llevé en mis brazos. Con su ternura infinita dejó sus manitos en mis mejillas y cabeza apoyada en mi hombro.

- ¿Mami, te pello dechir un shequeto? - Emma siempre decía sus secretos al oído, nadie más era digno de escucharlos según ella.

- Dime, bonita. - Acaricié su cabecita.

- Eresh la mami mash bonita de todas. - Ow.

- Tu eres la más bonita, Em, mi pequeña más bonita.

- ¡Shíiii! - Alabó como si ese cumplido hubiese sido lo mejor que había escuchado.

- Mamá, parece que Robert se hizo popo. - Thomas colocó una cara de asco tremenda, siempre lo hacía cuando sentía olor a popo. Robert Jr en cambio seguía durmiendo placidamente.

- Déjame verlo. - Dejé la bandeja en el velador y les di a Thomas y Emma sus tazones navideños con chocolate caliente. - Soplen bien antes de beber.

«Te debo muchos besos de buenas noches. Tu hija pide tus brazos, y el más pequeño está hecho popo, creo que empezó mi día. Te llamo más tarde, xo.»

Tomé a mi pequeño Robert en brazos, se acopló a mis brazos y siguió durmiendo. Era un dormilón innato, costaba despertarlo y hacerlo dormir no costaba nada. - Despierta, mi vida. - Le dije sobando sus cachetitos, es solo un ratito.

- ¡Mami! ¿Podemos ver dibujos animados? - Gritó Tom desde la cama mientras yo trataba de despertar a Robert antes de entrar al baño.

- Sí, pero con volumen bajo, tu tía Suzie duerme al lado.

Suzie vivía junto a Jack y sus dos hijas a unas cuadras de nosotros y como me encontraba un poco corta de tiempo y la ayuda me faltaba se vino conmigo unos días, al menos hasta que llegase Robert. Me hacía bien tenerla conmigo, nos habíamos vuelto confidentes durante los últimos años, era como una hermana para mí.

El pequeño Robert al fin se despertó deleitándome con su mirada azul, era la copia viva de mi hombre, por eso le puse Robert apenas vi sus ojitos luego del parto. Él solo se dejaba querer, jamás se quejó a pesar de que sus piernitas estaban en el agua, me gustaba asearlo bien. Le tarareé un par de canciones mientras él me balbuceaba cosas, quizás me decía: Sí, mami, más cremita ó Sí, mami, pañal nuevo, lo haces bien. Siempre me ponía a maquinar en mi cabeza qué cosas pasaban por la mente de mi bebé. - Estás listo, mi amor. - Le becé la pancita y se rió a carcajadas.

«Me debes besos de buenas noches, de buenos días, de buenas tardes, de 'Oops, me dieron ganas de besarte', besos dentro de la ducha, besos cariñosos, besos antes de comer, besos miles me debes. Dile a esos pequeños que se porten bien, diles que los quiero mucho.»

Con ese mensaje tendría una sonrisa todo el día.

-o-

Tenía dos cartas para el viejito pascuero en mis manos, la de Emma que había sido escrita por Thomas y la de él, escrita por si mismo. Robert Jr era muy pequeño, pero de todas formas él tenía sus regalitos pensados en mi mente. Emma le decía al viejo pascuero que quería un biberón nuevo para su hermano menor y Thomas dijo que quería una sonajera nueva y una pequeña pelota para su Robert. A pesar de las múltiples peleas entre ellos dos, eran muy unidos, era algo que siempre me gustaba inculcarles junto con su padre.

Suzie se quedó en casa cuidando a todo el kinder que había en nuestra casa, de seguro al volver estaría todo pies para arriba. Hace tiempo no venía al centro comercial, la última vez había venido con Robert por una cena en un restaurant contiguo. Al menos no tenía el miedo que tenía hace ocho años atrás al entrar a un lugar público, aquí en Londres la gente respetaba tu privacidad y como ya no era tan pública como antes podía caminar con tranquilidad.

Fui a la tienda de juguetes para comprar los regalos pedidos por mis niños, me gustaba este ambiente de navidad, cuando vivía en Los Ángeles no era tan devota de esta fiesta, pero aquí en Londres era difícil no encantarse con la magia navideña. Miré nuevamente las cartas y necesitaba muñecas, autitos, helicópteros a control remoto, unos lápices extra geniales, según Emma, y cositas para mi bebé.

- Hola, ¿Tu eras la vampira, cierto? - Una niña de no más de diez años se acercó a mi cuando estaba en la sección de muñecas Barbie.

- Uh, sí, esa era yo. - Sonreí nerviosa. - Me encantan esas películas.

- Me alegro. - Sonreí de vuelta. - Espera, eras un bebé cuando esas películas terminaron.

- Mi hermana mayor es fan tuya, creo que se morirá cuando sepa que te conocí. - Sonreí un poco más tranquila junto a la chica de pelo liso y castaño. Se veía ingenua, no como los paparazzi que me acechaban. . - ¿Podrías darme un autógrafo como regalo de navidad para mi hermana?

- Claro. - Sonreí otra vez. - Dame un papel.

- Toma, tengo una libretita. - Me tendió una libreta rosa que sacó de su bolso.

- ¿Cómo se llama tu hermana?

- Lily. - Dijo la chica entregandome un lápiz.

- ¿Y tu nombre? - Era justo que la firma fuera para ambas.

- Me llamo Kristen, también. - Oh.

- Qué coincidencia. - Sentía que esto era una señal, una bonita señal.

Firmé la hojita y se la entregué con mucho cariño. - Y qué viva Robsten. - Eso casi me lo susurró y luego se fue saltando por los pasillos.

Hace mucho tiempo que algo así no me sucedía, debía ser porque había tomado un lugar más bajo perfil. De todas formas, agradecí encontrarme con alguien lleno de buenas vibras y simpatía, no sentí el acecho sino que una especie de gratitud. Luego de regodearme entre tantas muñecas, decidí que lo mejor sería comprarle la Barbie Estrella De Cine, la Barbie Veterinaria, la Barbie Bikini y la Barbie Mamá, eran las que más me gustaban. Luego fui por los regalos de los pequeños hombres de la casa, camioncitos, autitos y pistas de autos. Agregué un par de peluches y ropa, eso era esencial.

Salí del centro comercial cargada de bolsas, y la nieve caía densamente, sentía que mi caminar era imposible. Necesitaba a mi hombre para que cargara estas bolsas y que me retuviera para que no volara con el viento, no es que estuviera tan delgada ahora como hace unos años atrás, de hecho aún le hago la guerra a unos kilos que subí por mi último embarazo. Durante este mes que Robert no estuvo aproveche de ocupar el pequeño gym que teníamos en la casa, para tonificar mi cintura.

El regalo para Robert lo tenía listo, hace una semana había hecho unas reservas en uno de los mejores resort de Londres, así podríamos relajarnos solos los dos por un rato, los niños se quedarían con sus abuelos probablemente. Con los niños los tiempos para nosotros como pareja disminuían, debíamos ser creativos y rápidos para poder intimar o regalonear un rato. La última vez que pudimos juguetear un poco fue hace un mes cuando él se fue a América, y fue algo rápido que ninguno de los disfrutamos porque fue dentro del auto mientras mi suegra con nuestros tres hijos buscaban un regalo para papi.

Coloqué la radio mientras manejaba despacio hacia mi casa, la nieve hacía que la cantidad de accidentes se triplicará, así que debía ser cuidadosa. Eran las tres de la tarde ya, no sé en qué momento me demoré tanto en elegir regalos. Entré por el garage para esconder los regalos, Thomas era muy curioso y era muy niño para saber la verdadera realidad de la navidad.

- Mira, esha es mami y eshe es papi. - Oí como le explicaba Em a Tom, al parecer veían una película.

- Pero mamá no es rubia y papá tampoco. - Le dijo Tom contestando con su tono pesado. - No se parecen, mamá es más bonita.

- Ahhhhhh, te lligo que she parece a mami. - Okay, había llegado en el momento preciso para acabar con una nueva discusión entre ellos dos.

- No, Em, busca otros personajes. - Le dijo. Me asomé por la puerta y vi que ambos estaban sentados bocabajo mirando una película en mi laptop.

- Se padecen a mi mami. - Le dijo Camille a Em, la hija más pequeña de Suzie.

- ¿Qué hacen con mi ordenador? - Me hice la enfadada cuando entré a casa. - ¿No deberían estar haciendo el arbolito y decorando la casa para papá?

- Es que … - Thomas trató de excusarse.

- Hijo, ve a donde están las cajas, las dejé en la cocina.

- Mami, no te enojes. - Dijo mi Em.

- ¿Qué veías? - Le pregunté mientras me quitaba el grueso saco.

- La princhesa, mami. - Dijo angustiada. - Eshtabamos aburridas con Camille. - Em apuntó a la niña como si tuviera la culpa.

- Está bien, pero ahora ayuden a tu hermano a decorar, más tarde ven películas.

- Sí, mami. - Em tomó de la mano a Camille que me sonrió y ambas salieron corriendo con sus cortas piernitas a la cocina. Las seguí a pasos más grandes para encontrarme con Suzie, que estaba cocinando algo. Gusto a la cocina que yo le transmití.

- ¡Amiga! Al fin llegaste, te demoraste. - Suzie llevaba un alocado moño sobre su cabeza, que se movía de lado a lado cuando hablaba. - Estoy preparando un postre para los niños.

- ¿Se comieron todo? - Dije abrazándola por la espalda. Jamás perderíamos el espíritu juvenil.

- Sí, mamá preocupona. - Dijo riéndose haciendo que sus rizos chocaran en mis ojos. - Ah sí, llamó Robert.

- Oh, tercer día que me pierdo su llamada diaria. - Dije apenada. - Lo llamaré por la noche.

- Dijo que llegaría mañana. - Eso me hacía sentir feliz, muy feliz.

- Sí, creo que prepararé un banquete por eso. - Lavé mis manos y preparé un pudín para mi Robert pequeño. - ¿Quieres pasar la navidad con nosotros, Suzie?

- ¿En serio? No queremos molestar más, por poco me vengo a vivir acá.

- No digas tonteras, eres mi mejor amiga, además mis padres no viajarán y los papás de Robert se fueron a Irlanda.

- Le diré a Jack, de seguro dirá que sí. - Dijo mientras seguía en lo suyo.

- Genial, me tienes que ayudar entonces a hacer una gran cena.

- Tienes mi ayuda.

Luego de años de juerga cuando éramos más jóvenes, nos habíamos hecho más hogareñas, teníamos lo que en el fondo siempre quisimos y ahora solo nos podíamos dedicar a aquellos que tanto amor nos daban.

- ¿Has notado algo nuevo? - Me preguntó Suzie con gracia.

- ¿Qué cosa? ¿Estás embarazada otra vez? - Me alarmé, porque el último embarazo de Suzie había sido muy complicado, todos temimos por su vida.

- Nada que ver, es otra cosa, algo de ti y bueno de mi también. - Dijo levantando sus manos llenas de masa.

- Ay, no sé, ¿que ahora somos más viejas y feas?

- Tonta, no eres vieja ni fea, solo tienes treinta años.

- Entonces, no sé.

- Escúchate cómo hablas.

- ¿Qué tiene mi voz? ¿Hablo más agudo ahora?

- Por Dios, Kristen, ¡Tu acento!

- ¿Qué tiene? Sigo hablando como siempre.

- No, ni yo lo hago, se nos pegó el acento inglés. - Dijo como burlándose. Prometimos que nunca dejaríamos nuestro usual acento norteamericano, pero Suzie tenía razón. Mi acento no era el mismo que antes.

- Me volví una inglesa más. - Rodé los ojos. - Iré a darle pudín a mi bebé.

- Ve, estaré viendo a los chicos mientras. - Dijo revolviendo la masita.

- Sí, luego necesito que nos subamos al techo a poner luces. - Dije antes de partir a darle de comer a mi Robert pequeño.

-o-

- Buenas noches, mami. - Sus manitos tibias tomaron mi rostro. - Eres la mejor mamá del mundo, te quiero. - Thomas siempre decía palabras bonitas, le gustaba halagar a la gente y lo rescatable de todo, es que sus palabritas venían de un ser puro e inocente.

- Yo también te quiero, vidita. - Lo arropé con su colcha de lunas y estrechas, para luego volver a darle un beso en la frente y en su mejillas. Encendí la lamparita de la esquina y cerré la puerta.

Luego de despedirme de Thomas, solo me quedaba a mi caer en la cama y dormir. Estaba agotadísima, las piernas me dolían un poco y los brazos me pesaban por subir al techo y colocar las luces, por suerte todo quedó bello. La casa estaba llena de magia navideña, el trabajo fue por partida doble, todo lo de adentro lo decoraron los niños y la parte externa fue labor de Suzie y mía.

Miré el reloj y ya eran las once de la noche, el día se había ido volando con tanto que hacer y ahora esperaba que el día de mañana también, solo quería que mi Robert llegara.

- ¿Mmm, Kristen? - No podía dormir sin antes llamarlo, me había perdido sus últimas llamadas.

- ¿Estabas durmiendo? - Su voz sonaba divertida, estaba despistado, muy lejos aún de la tierra. Él estaba durmiendo en los brazos de Morfeo.

- Sí, estoy cansado. - Dijo dando vueltas al parecer en la cama, por el sonido que se escuchaba.

- Pobre, al fin llegas mañana. - Dije más optimista.

- Sí, no sabes las ganas que tengo de volver. - Dijo carraspeando su garganta para poder hablar mejor. - Llamé por la tarde y Suzie me dijo que andabas de compras.

- Sí, los regalos de los niños. - Di vueltas en mi cama como adolescente al escuchar su voz otra vez.

- ¿Me compraste algo? - Dijo más abrumado.

- Es un secreto, don curioso.

- Oye, ¿Y me extrañas? - Era un creído.

- Solo un poco, ya se me hace costumbre que no estés. - Bromeé.

- ¿Ah, sí? Yo tampoco te extrañaba. - Dijo solo por llevarme la contra. Sus risitas salían a flote y me hacían sonreír.

Supongo que de eso se trataba el amor, de regar la planta.

- Quizás si extraño tus besos, sí, puede ser.

- ¿Solo eso? Pensé que dirías que me extrañas a mí, no mis besos.

- Es lo mismo, bobo.

- Yo extraño tus pompas locas.

- Mi trasero no es loco.

- Dime eso cuando estás desnuda y caminas, qué manera de mover ese culo, Kristen.

- ¡Oye! ¿Espera, estás solo?

- ¿Crees que estoy con alguien?

- Robert lo digo por lo que dijiste, no porque desconfíe.

- Estoy solín, solito, abandonado en una habitación de hotel, pasando mucho, mucho frío.

- Ah, mira que coincidencia, yo también estoy solita y tengo frío.

- Pone la calefacción, amor, ayuda harto a entrar en calor. - Maldito, siempre me hacía lo mismo.

- Muy gracioso. Prefiero calefacción marca Pattinson.

- Te digo de inmediato que no es para nada gratis esa calefacción, es muy cara, podrías quedar en la ruina.

- Puedo correr ese riesgo. - Dije con voz más sensual. Hace mucho tiempo que no teníamos sexo telefónico, creo que esta era la ocasión para recordar un poco como calentar las líneas telefónicas. - Espera, pondré el seguro de la puerta. - Me levanté velozmente y aseguré la puerta, luego me lancé nuevamente a la cama.

- Ve a mi cajón, el del velador. - Hice caso. - Hay algo de color rojo por allí entremedio, o sea es una cajita roja.

- Tienes todo desordenado, no encuentro nada. - Buscaba y buscaba y nada.

- Busca bien. - Inquirió.

- ¡Bingo!

- Ábrela. - Abrí la cajita y me encontré con un vibrador nuevo.

- Mmm, qué juguetón, señor Pattinson.

- Al menos tienes algo con qué jugar, yo no tengo nada. - Otra vez, sabía que su carita de perrito estaba al otro lado de la línea.

- Imagíname a mí, jugueteando contigo. - Encendí la televisión, por si llegaba a hacer ruido. - Imagina que aparezco debajo de tus sábanas y que tomo tu rica polla con mi boca.

- Buen estímulo, Kristen. - Él estaba en pleno silencio, y podía escuchar cierto sonido desde el otro lado, ese sonido de vaivén, arriba y abajo, esa quería ser yo.

- Mmm, imagina que mi lengua baja y sube, saboreándote. - Puse mi mejor voz erótica mientras con mi mano libre me quitaba las bragas. - ¿Te gusta?

- Lo haces exquisito, ¿Podrías hacerlo más rápido?

- Como usted quiera, caballero. - Comencé a tocarme lentamente, lubricando mis zonas íntimas con mis propios jugos.

- Quiero que te toques para mí.

- ¿Qué quieres que me toque?

- Primero desnúdate, completamente. Imagíname desnudándote. - Mierda, por qué ponía esa voz. Necesitaba que sus manos estuvieran ahora encima de mí quitando mi pijama.

- Oh, tengo frío.

- Ve al cajón de tu velador y saca el aceite. - Sus órdenes me gustaban.

- Listo.

- Échate aceite en los pechos y masajéate, amor, hacelo ahora. - El sonido de su masturbación seguía llenando la línea, por un momento pensé que tenía el celular en altavoz y al lado de su miembro. En fin, saqué aceite del envase y los esparcí por mis pechos, se sintió helado al comienzo, pero al minuto de fricción me empezó a gustar.

- Mmm, qué rico. - Solté. - Sus manos son expertas, señor. - Dije como si el estuviese tocándome.

- Tócate un poco más.

- Ahh, ¿Así?, uhh. - Mis pezones tomaban forma y ese escalofrío de mi espalda hacia adelante me provocaba unas ricas sensaciones. - Ah, ah, quisiera que tu boca me lamiera ahora.

- Ah, eso tócate, bordea tus pezones. - Hice lo que me dijo. Con los ojos cerrados hacía creerle a mi mente que Robert me estaba chupando los pezones. - Y bombéame más fuerte. - Se me hacía agua la boca por probar su miembro ahora, quería ese pedazo de carne ahora.

- Mmm, dígame, qué más hago.

- Aceite en tu coño, ahora. - Me gustaba que usara esas palabras con ese vozarrón. Lo quería ahora adentro mío.

Tomé aceite y comencé a masajear mi clítoris, lo tenía hinchado por la calentura, así que al primer tacto gemí como condenada. - Ahh, ahh, Robert, penétrame ahora.

- Aún no, señorita, tóquese. - Dijo tan rudamente cuando escuche que el sonido de miembro era más fuerte.

- Ah, ahh, házmelo, por favor. - Mis dedos actuaban a mil por hora, sin entrar aún en mi cavidad, solo tocando.

- ¿Tienes el vibrador a mano?

- Sssí, aquí, ohh, hazlo rápido y du-duro.

- Enncciendelo. - Saber que le costaba hilas frases me hacía saber que estaba igual de caliente que yo.

Quería que él estuviese aquí.

- Métetelo encendido en nivel tres.

- ¡Oh, mierda! Ahh.

- No sa-sabes lo-lo bien que se esssscuchan tus gemidos.

- Mmm, dame, dame, así, ohh.

- ¿Más fuerte-te?

- Sssí, OH mierda, Robert. - Era una pluma, una simple pluma. El placer me tenía en las nubes, esto era exquisito para un mes de abstención sexual.

- Mmm, uh, muévete arriba mío. - Imaginé moviéndome encima de su polla, arriba y abajo una y otra vez.

- No pppue-do respppirar. - Dije agitada, estaba excitada.

- Ttttampo-co, muévete, amor.

- Ah, ah, solo un poco más.

- Ahh, Kristen, un poco más, creo que ..

- Me vvengo, Rob, ahhh, sí, sí, mmm, ahhh. - La primera vez que un vibrador me daba tanto placer.

- Uhhhh, ahhh, sí. - Mierda, su orgasmo.

- Mmm, debbbberías volver, mmm, qué rico.

- Lo haces fenomenal hasta por teléfono. - Dijo ronco por el placer. - No sé cómo lo haremos mañana, pero buscaré la forma.

- ¡Yupi!

- Mi corazón se saldrá. - Dijo aún tratando de recomponer la respiración. - Lo quiero hacer otra vez.

- ¿Cien dólares en una llamada internacional? - Me mofé. - Tengo doscientos a mano.

- Mmm, suena bien eso, ¡Póntelo otra vez!

-o-

Creo que al final salieron unos quinientos dólares anoche en solo una llamada internacional, hice maravillas con ese vibrador. Ahora estaba muerta de sueño, quizás debí guardar energías para el día de navidad. Thomas y Em llegaron tocando la puerta a las ocho de la mañana cantándome villancicos junto a un plato lleno de galletas hechas por ellos. Los aplaudí deleitada por sus vocecitas, luego de eso los llené de besitos por todas partes.

- ¡Mami, espera! Falta algo. - Em salió corriendo de mi habitación y luego de un largo rato volvió con mi pequeño Edward disfrazado de Rudolph, el reno.

- Oh, mi bebé, eres una preciosura. - Me miró con tenrura. Como si me dijera que lo había hecho para mí.

- Ma-jsada. - Solo pudo decir 'Ma' al comienzo, lo demás fue balbuceo. Recién estaba aprendiendo palabras sueltas.

- ¡Papi llega hoy! - Gritó Thomas. - ¡Papi llega hoy! - Thomas y Em dijeron juntos, se veían alegres. Y Robert pequeño reía de la felicidad.

- Sí, debe estar empacando a esta hora. - Dije también contenta. - Em, vamos a bañarte. Tom, te irás a bañar ahora. Mi bebito, te quedarás en cama de mamá.

- Shi, mami. -Dijo Em, yendo directamente a la tina.

- Nos tenemos que ver bonitos para papá. - Dije en voz alta mientras dejaba a mi bebé en mi cama, al medio para que no se fuera a la orilla. - Te pondré dibujos animados, Robert. - Besé su cabecita.

-Afjghkhhg. - Balbuceó.

- Em, llenemos la tina. - Le dije entrando al baño. Lo cerré porque a ella le gustaba la privacidad.

- Quello mi patito de hule, mami.

- Está ahí, mi vida. - Le dije señalando la esquina de la tina. Dejé que se llenara otro poco la tina y uego temperé el agua.

- Pello sacarme la dopita sola. - Dijo la agrandada.

- Ahora entra. - Tomé su manito y ella entró. - Despacio, bebé.

- Shoy una nadadora, mami.

- Eres una experta, como un pececito.

- No tengo calla de pez, mami.

- No he dicho que tu carita sea de pez, eres muy bonita para serlo. - Em salpicó agua en mi cara.

- ¡Eres una traviesa! - Reímos las dos y sus carcajadas llenaban la habitación.

- Ay, mami, qué disa, edtas toda mojada.

- Traviesa, traviesa. - Le hice cosquillas en su estómago, mientras con la esponja la bañaba.

Nos demoramos una media hora en terminar el baño del día, luego de chapoteos y risas. Le puse un lindo vestido con medias gruesas a mi hija, ya que hacía mucho frío. Ella decía que ese vestido le gustaba mucho a su papi, asi que por eso lo había elegido para el día de hoy. Salimos del baño e hice que corriera a su habitación para colocarse sus zapatitos. Al tanto, Robert pequeño estaba gateando y saltando en mi cama … ¡Con mi vibrador en su mano! Se lo quité de inmediato, lo reté por sacar las cosas de mamá, aunque claramente él no tenía la culpa, debí haberlo dejado en medio de las sábanas. Luego de eso, se puso a llorar descontroladamente, ni siquiera mecerlo ni hacer el juego de a campana, balanceándolo de un lado a otro, lo tranquilizó. No paraba de llorar, Suzie llegó al rato y me pidió cargarlo.

Traidor, se quedó en silencio apenas llegó a los brazos de Suzie.

- Me iré a dar una ducha, Suzie. - Le dije para que me cuidara los niños.

- Ve, arréglate. - Noté su mensaje subliminal en las cejas. Sí, debía arreglarme, depilarme, alisar mi cabello, no, mejor lo dejaba al natural como a él le gustaba. Exfoliaría mis piernas, ocuparía su shampoo favorito y el mejor perfume que tenía.

Entré a la ducha y comencé a hacer lo que llamaba: la terapia del amor. Debía verme fenomenal para él, noté que mi abdomen estaba más firme que la vez que él se fue, había un cambio, lo conseguí. Me depilé quedando igual que las barbies que le compré a mi hija. Noté que mi zona baja estaba un poco dolorida por la noche de jugueteo, creo que debería decirle a Robert que si tenía algo en mente tendría que ser delicado.

«El avión sale en media hora, te amo, los amo.»

Ese mensaje me hizo brincar de alegría, al fin lo vería, mi hombre venía en camino. Ya no estaríamos más solos.

-o-

Les coloqué sus sacos a cada uno, a Thomas a Emma y a Robert. Esperamos sentados en la acera al frente de nuestra casa mirando por si Robert llegaba. Los abracé a los tres, porque el frío azotaba un poco. Todos estábamos ansiosos, esperando ver esa barba barbuda salir de la camioneta o de un taxi, o quién sabe de qué cosa. Solo quería que llegase mi hombre y abrazarlo tanto, que podría llegar a asfixiarlo.

Em empezó a jugar a las atrapadas con Tom, mientras Robert metía su cabecita en el hueco de mi cuello por el frío. - Ya llegará, papá mi vida.

Hace una hora había recibido un mensaje suyo, diciéndome que ya estaba en el aeropuerto, no entendía como con todo el rato que había pasado no llegaba. Me estaba asustando, pasándome películas.

- Mami, tengo frío. - Me dijo Thomas. - Y papi se demora mucho. - Dijo con carita triste.

Viendo que todos estábamos muriendo de frío y que la nieve comenzaba a caer, opté por llamar a Robert a su celular, al menos si le quedaba lo esperábamos, si no, esperábamos adentro. El teléfono sonaba y sonaba y no me contestaba, quizás le había pasado algo, no creo que el tráfico se haya puesto denso hoy o quizás si, ¡Dios! Y sí había tenido un accidente … por favor, Robert, aparece.

- Kristen, ¿Por qué no mejor entras? Jack hará el asado mientras.

- No, Suzie, estoy segura que ya llegará.

- Pero, ¿Y los niños?

- Tranquila, Suzie, ya llegará.

- ¡Maaaaaaaaaaaaaami! - Gritó Thomas de repente, llamando la atención de todos. - ¡Es paapi!

- ¿Llonde? - Preguntó Em. Y Thomas salió corriendo por la vereda, Robert venía caminando, por qué, no sé. Diablos, debía pararme del suelo. Llevaba su saco negro y su gorro de lana hecho por mí, su barba había crecido considerablemente … y ¡SAZ! Thomas se lanzó a sus brazos, haciendo que a Robert se le cayerán los bolsos que traía encima.

No supe si correr o no, porque Robert pequeño comenzó a llorar un poquito y si corría esto aumentaría, cada vez podía los ojos de él fijos en mí. Anhele tanto este momento que ahora no creía que él estuviera de vuelta, quería abrazarlo nada más. Em saltó a sus piernas y con el peso de ambos niños lanzaron a Robert sobre la nieve, todo era risas y ¡Papi, te extrañé!.

- Mis niños, los extrañé. - Pude al fin oír su voz en carne viva. Mi vida estaba allí en el suelo a tres pasos míos.

- ¿Y a mi me extrañaste? - Le dije mirándolo desde lo alto con nuestro pequeño hijo en los brazos, que comenzó a lanzar sus bracitos a Robert.

- Oh, mi amor. - Él se levantó del suelo, se sacudió la nieve del cuerpo y al fin, al fin sentí sus brazos rodeándome. - Mi amor, mi amor, mi amor, te extrañé tanto.

- Yo te estañé más, papi. - Em se ancló a las piernas de mi hombre, poniéndose celosa de mí. No era la primera vez.

- ¿Por qué te demoraste tanto? - Dije cuando me sentía rodeada por él y Robert pequeño era encerrado entre mami y papi.

- Es una gran historia, pero con decirte que no me querían pasar mi auto. - Me dijo aún abrazándome. - Pero ya estoy aquí.

- Al fin. - Colgué uno de mis brazos a su cuello y sí, el frío se fue. Sus cálidos besos abrigaron mi boca, tan dulce y suave. - Te amo.

- Te amo, mi vida. - Acarició con su pulgar y su índice mi rostro. - Oh, mi pequeño, ven a brazos de papá. - Le dijo al pequeño Robert.

- Pa-asdfghlkas. - Balbuceó sin parar.

- Es mejor que entremos, nos estamos congelando. - Dije al cabo que ni sentía mis piecitos.

* * *

**BE CONTINUED, más tardecito, que tengo que cenar, ajajá.**


	2. Part II

**A Christmas With You**

_Part II_

La nieve se estaba colocando gruesa, y el frío ya calaba los huesos. Cada año el invierno era más crudo, por lo cual nos proveíamos de todo lo necesario para no acabar congelados, y para que los niños no se enfermaran. Robert apenas entró a la casa y no pudo deshacerse ni de Emma ni de Thomas, ambos pedían sus brazos como locos y entre ellos se peleaban por quién duraba más abrazado a su padre. Mi pequeño Robert en cambio seguía en mis brazos, sus ojos caían pesadamente pestañeando lentamente, era mi ternurita hecha persona. - Quizás debas dormir un poquito antes de la cena, bebé. - Le dije mientras lo tenía en mis brazos.

Lo llevé a su habitación para que descansara al menos una hora antes de que la cena estuviese lista. Lo arropé con su colcha y este de inmediato se enterró en la almohada, era un dormilón. Me lo quedé mirando por un rato, mirando su perfecta carita de mazapán blanco. Su perfil estaba calcado al de Robert, eran iguales, demasiado idénticos. La genética sabía hacer lo suyo y mezclar tan bien los rasgos más sutiles, suaves y bonitos. Emma se parecía a Robert en lo rubia y en la forma de su cara, pero sus ojos eran verdes como los míos y tenía una nariz respingada. Thomas en cambio, brillaba por sus ojos azulotes, eran hermosos.

Suzie decía que Robert y yo hacíamos lindos bebés, siempre me causaba risa pensar en aquello, pero la verdad aunque no fuesen tan agraciados siempre para mí serían los niños más hermosos de este planeta. Ahora no entendía como pude replantearme tanto tiempo tener hijos cuando ellos ahora llenaban mi corazón, me llenaban de felicidad. Simplemente eran mi razón de vivir.

Me senté en el pequeño silloncito al lado de su cuna para seguir embobada mientras lo miraba dormir, podía pasarme horas haciendo esto. Dejé que pasarán unos largos minutos antes de ir y arreglarme un poco para esta noche, luego debía terminar de ayudar a Suzie y al final, solo celebrar.

De repente unas grandes manos aterrizaron en mi cintura, mientras alguien buscaba un poco de espacio en el silloncito. - Andas escurridiza. - Un beso suyo cayó en mi hombro.

- Solo hacía dormir al pequeño. - Dije buscando sus manos para que me rodearan. Luego me acomodé de tal manera que él quedó apoyado en el respaldo del silloncito y apoyada en su torso. - Te extrañé mucho, amor.

- Y yo a ti. - Me apretó con fuerza. - Nunca se me había hecho tan largo un mes.

- Sí, digo lo mismo. - Dije con mi cabeza botada en su hombro haciendo que su boca estuviera sobre mi oído. Me susurraba para que el bebé no se despertara.

- Lo siento, me imagino que tuviste mucho trabajo aquí sola con los niños.

- Si, fue arduo, pero no imposible, amor, de verdad. - Dije intentando darme la vuelta para mirarlo pero me tenía tan sujeta que no pude voltearme. - Igual hubieron días en que quise abandonar todo, estaba cansada, pero ellos me necesitaban, no me podía doblegar.

- Al menos ahora hay buenas noticias, eso no volverá a suceder. - Dijo meciéndome un poquito.

- ¿A qué te refieres, Rob?

- No tendré que volver a América por trabajo. - Oh, Cielo Santo, si eso era cierto quería saltar sin parar … al menos mi corazón si lo hizo.

- ¡Oh por Dios! ¿Lo dices en serio? - Ahora si me volteé, quería mirarlo y corroborar la noticia en sus ojos.

- Sí, mi amor, ahora todo será acá. - Miré sus ojos y el brillo de sus ojos lo confirmaba todo. - Ahora no estaremos lejos, no más.

- Oh, Robert, creo que este es el mejor regalo de navidad. - Me abalancé un poco para besarlo, la felicidad me invadía. - Pero, ¿No volverás a actuar o qué?

- Creo que no, Kristen. - Dijo sin ninguna expresión. - Prefiero que tu lo vuelvas a hacer, pero acá en Inglaterra.

- Mmm, no puedo, Robert, los niños.

- Pero estarás acá mismo, no será tanto tiempo lejos, de hecho podrías viajar y volver cada día, piénsalo.

Aceptaba que la idea me gustaba, si volvía a actuar mi vida estaría muy completa. - ¿Y qué conseguiremos con eso?

- Que tu hagas lo que te gusta y yo también, y que estaremos siempre con los niños sin tener que separarnos por meses, como siempre. - Me miró con su mirada convencedora. Sabía que esto era bueno para todos, aunque igual pasaría menos tiempo con los niños, pero si eso pasaba Robert estaría con ellos, no estarían solos.

- Pero siempre los proyectos que recibo se graban en Estados Unidos, tendría que viajar igual y no quiero despegarme de este lugar. - Dije dudando, mi cabeza comenzaba a maniobrar todas las posibles circunstancias.

- Kristen, eso solo pasará si eliges películas que pretenden hacer solo dinero, vuelve a hacer cine independiente, de eso hay mucho acá.

- ¿Y si no me quieren?

- ¿Por qué alguien no te querría? Eres talentosa, profesional y muy, muy bonita. - Dijo besándome la nariz. - Es solo una propuesta, no pienses que te estoy obligando, sabes que no haría algo así.

- En ningún momento lo tomé como obligación, Rob, se que esto es una buena propuesta, pero tengo miedo de que todo el caos vuelva a nuestra vida como antes. Desde que me alejé todo ha sido maravilloso, puedo vivir como un humano normal, y tengo a mis hijos, con ellos me basta, Robert … tengo miedo de que si vuelvo a actuar todos se llenen las bocas rumoreando cosas y que mis hijos sean víctimas de eso. Tu sabes dominar mejor eso, no te afectan tanto lo que dicen los demás pero luego de todo lo que pasó me volví débil, amor.

- Yo te cuidaré. - Él podía apaciguar todos mis miedos con su seguridad y protección. Él era completamente invencible. - Si alguien osa decirte algo o inventar algo yo te daré las fuerzas para seguir, mi vida.

No sabía si llorar o sonreír por eso, me sentía conmocionada por sus palabras.

- No sé que decir, Robert. - Agarré su cuello con mis manos y acaricié su cabello. - Es … hermoso lo que dices.

- Eres, junto a nuestros hijos, la razón de mi existencia. - Sus ojos clavados en los míos, podía sentir como el azul de sus orbes invadían mi mirada. Su dulzura era palpable, su amor infinito … era maravillosamente afortunada.

- Ý tú mi razón de vivir, mi razón completa. - Lo besé, como si esto fuera una especie de pacto. Me gustaba saber que a pesar de que ya habían pasado unos quince años desde que me enamoré de él seguía sintiendo las mismas cosquillas cuando me besaba y abrazaba, las mismas ganas de decirle te quiero a cada rato y los mismo temblores nerviosos cada vez que me amaba. - Te amo, te amo, te amo. - Le dije repartiendo besitos por todo su rostro. - Okay, acepto.

- ¿Aceptas qué? - Preguntó para cerciorarse.

- Que podemos lograr juntos esta nueva etapa. - Volví a besarlo por un tiempo corto. - ¿Por qué quieres que actúe de nuevo?

- Mmm. - Sonrió. - Por dos razones.

- Vaya, escucho atenta esas dos razones, señor. - Me acomodé mejor en sus piernas.

- Primero, sé que te gusta actuar y siempre hablas de ello y estás atenta a las tendencias, sé que lo amas en el fondo. - Ow, él siempre pensaba en mi bienestar, en mis gustos, mis preferencias, en todo. Tal y como lo hacía yo por él, siempre intentaba mimarlo hasta en lo más mínimo. - Y lo segundo … bueno, pensarás que soy un bobo por eso.

- Suéltalo.

- Me resulta fascinante verte actuar. - Dijo avergonzado. - Me gusta mucho ver y ver tus películas.

- ¿De verdad? ¿Lo dices en serio?

- Sí, ¿Ves? Es una tontería.

- No, Rob, es adorable, mucho, mucho.

- Soy tu fan número uno.

- Y el más afortunado. - Volví a besar sus labios. - Te adoro.

- Te admiro.

- Te admiro más, por ser tan bueno conmigo. - Me besó con ternura de vuelta, extrañábamos mucho esto. Lo quería tanto y ahora sabía que no estaríamos lejos otra vez. Habíamos forjado algo muy fuerte y lindo, algo serio e irrompible: amor verdadero.

- ¡Papi! - Gritó Thomas entrando por la puerta. - Iugh, besos. - Dijo cuando nos vio. Él odiaba ver a la gente besarse, le resultaba asqueroso … Robert siempre me decía que dentro de diez años más no diría lo mismo. Estaba segura de aquello.

- ¿Qué pasó, campeón? - Robert le hizo un espacio en sus piernas a nuestro hijo.

- Te hice este dibujo, papi, tu y yo tocando la guitarra. - Me pareció tierno y al parecer a mi hombre también. Sus ojitos se llenaron de lágrimas al ver el regalo de su hijo y yo sabía por qué.

Nos había costado mucho tener hijos, porque el embrión no lograba agarrarse a mi útero con éxito. Cuando al fin Thomas se anidó en mi matriz Robert le habló a través de mi panza y le dijo "Crece, mi niño, seremos los mejores amigos y tu papi te enseñará a tocar la guitarra". - No llores, papi, es solo un dibujo. - Le dijo abrazándolo, Robert lo apretó con fuerza agradecido de su regalo.

- Es el mejor dibujo, hijo mío. - Robert le dio un beso en la frente a su hijo.

- Sí, papi, lo hice anoche. - Thomas se colgó a su papi, y yo me hice a un lado para que se abrazaran. - Mami, no te vayas.

- Está bien, no me voy. - Me senté nuevamente sobre Robert. - ¿Dónde está Emma? - Le pregunté a Tom.

- Le ayuda a tía Suzie a hornear galletas, creo. - Dijo el pequeño.

- ¿Y por qué no ayudas con las galletas? - Le preguntó Robert al niño.

- Porque esas son cosas de niñas. - Dijo escondiendo su rostro.

- Nada que ver, hijo, también puedes ayudar. - Le dije tomando su manito. - ¿Le harías unas galletas a los papis?

- Bueeeeeno, pero solo a ustedes. - Dijo dándonos un beso a cada uno para luego salir corriendo de la habitación.

- Me iré a duchar para estar listo para la cena. - Robert me tomó de la cintura y me llevó a él otra vez. - ¿Me acompañas, bonita?

- ¿Acaso no te sabes bañar solo? - Le fruncí el ceño.

- No puedo solito. - Dijo haciéndome un puchero. - Los niños juegan, el bebé duerme y tu estás completamente libre.

- Eres un caso perdido. - Dijo moviéndome mi cabeza de lado a lado. - Con una condición.

- La que quieras.

- Llévame en brazo, soy una perezosa.

- Está bien, trasero loco. - Me subió a su espalda palmeando fuertemente mis nalgas. No sé cómo el pequeño Robert no se despertó. Me aseguré de cerrar la puerta del dormitorio del bebé y luego Robert casi corrió a nuestro dormitorio, coloqué el seguro y me llevó al baño mientras me llenaba de besos.

- Me debes quinientos dólares. - Le dije cuando se quitaba el saco que llevaba encima. Lo ayudé un poco a desarroparse.

- ¿Sí y de qué? - Se hizo el desentendido y sus manos se volvieron unas locas culebras movedizas en mi cuerpo. - Estás más delgada. - Me quito el sweater y notó mi abdomen. - ¿Estás haciendo ejercicio?

- Sí, un poco. - Dijo como no hubiera pasado dos horas diarias en el gym. - ¿Cómo me veo?

- Exquisita, ¿Me ayudas a desvestirme? Estoy cansado. - Lo dijo como si fuera verdad, de todas maneras algo de cansancio debía de tener, sus ojeras se marcaban un poquito.

- Está bien. - Suspiré. Le quité el cinturón de los pantalones y lo tiré al suelo, luego le quite el sweater para asombrarlo con un rico beso. - Y lo que te decía, me debes quinientos dólares.

- ¿O libras? Eso te saldría más caro, Kristen. - Dijo tratando de desabrochar mi brassiere, pero no lo deje, aún.

- A mi no me saldrá caro, a ti si. - Le quité la remera que llevaba debajo y lo deje desnudo de cintura para arriba.

- Tu fuiste la que llamaste pidiendo calor. - ¿Por qué yo siempre terminaba perdiendo?

- ¿Y si te los pago con carne? - Ahora si pegué mi abdomen al suyo, yo si que estaba helada, él siempre estaba tibio. Alcancé la llave de la regadera de la ducha para abrirla mientras hacia que nos acercáramos un poco más a la tina.

- La carne es apetitosa. - Me dijo llevándome en contra de la pared y besándome con fuerza por todas partes, mientras sus grandes manos bajaban mis jeans con cuidado. Y de la nada se metió debajo de mis bragas haciendo chillar de la desesperación.

- Ay, no. - Dije un poco ahogada. No sé si era por lo estrepitoso de sus movimientos o porque me tenía atrapada entre su cuerpo y la pared. - Rob, no …

- ¿No qué? - El siguió moviendo en círculos su dedo anular sobre mi clítoris. Estaba perdiendo el control de mi propio cuerpo.

- Es que me duele. - Robert dejó de moverse de inmediato, mirándome con miedo.

- ¿Fui muy brusco? - Sus ojos se llenaron de preocupación. - Dime, no te quedes ahí callada.

- No, no lo fuiste, es que me siento un poco dolorida de allí. - Dije agachando la vista. - Creo que fui yo la brusca conmigo misma anoche.

- ¿Cuándo hablamos por teléfono?

- Sí. - Me sonrojé un poquito.

- Oh, bebé, entonces entremos a la ducha. - Sé que mi comentario apagó toda la llama, pero a pesar de la rica sensación algo me dolía. Terminé de desvestirme y él también. Entramos a la ducha, él me tomó de la cintura y me elevó un poquito para pasar a la ducha. - Entonces mejor esperaremos a mañana.

- No, no, si puedo, pero prefiero que vayamos al grano. - Deje que el agua cayera encima de mí y lo atraje a mí dándole un beso tierno en la boca. - Creo que el jugueteo es el que me duele, soy una insaciable.

- No me sorprende. - Dijo riéndose en mi labios. - ¿Está bien el agua?

- Sí, ¿Me dejas jabonarte? - Tomé el shampoo y vacié un poco en mis manos, hice un poco de espuma y lavé su cabello. Él cerró los ojos para que no le cayera shampoo en los ojos.

- Eres muy tierna.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque todo lo haces con mucha ternura. - Dijo abriendo un poquito los ojos.

- No los abras, te arderán. - Dije poniendo la palma de mi mano a lo que él sonrió haciendo que los hoyuelos se le marcaran.

- Oye, te amo. - Me dijo mientras enjuagaba su cabello.

- Y yo a ti. - Lo abracé y descanse en su hombro mientras el agua recorría nuestros cuerpos unidos. Nos quedamos así un ratito hasta que decidí pasar la esponja por su cuerpo, limpié prolijamente cada parte de su cuerpo, sacando el cansancio y el sudor.

- Ahora es mi turno. - Me quitó la esponja de la mano para colgarla a un lado para tomar el shampoo y repetir la acción comigo. Si yo era tierna con él para bañarlo, él lo haré extremadamente más. Antes de poseer alguna parte de mi cuerpo para bañarme me besaba en la misma zona, y luego pasaba la esponja. - Eres-tan-bonita.

- Y tú, tan bonito. - Solté risitas.

Me besó con ternura un rato, bajo el agua … luego, con más presura y calor haciéndome chocar con la cerámica de la ducha. Salté hasta que él agarró mis piernas y las enredé en su cintura.

El agua siempre daba esa sensación más suave y exquisita, me gustaba besarlo mientras el agua caía entre nuestros labios, me gustaba que sus manos pasearan rápidamente por mi gracias a la espuma, amaba que él me amara.

- Seré delicado. - Él me dijo y yo solo asentí.

Su miembro entró en mi lentamente, al comienzo me dolió un poco, no debí jugar tan bruscamente con ese vibrador. Luego, el agua ayudó a que el roce no doliera tanto y de verdad él fue delicado. Me afirmé de su gran espalda, con mis piernas y garras, mientras besaba el contorno de su cuello tiernamente.

El contoneo de su pelvis comenzó aprisionando la mía en contra de la pared de cerámica, haciéndome gemir bajito a su oído. Sentía como él se agitaba y me presionaba un poco más dejando todo su peso sobre mí, no negaba que adoraba sentirme acorralada por su ancho pecho encima de mí, era como corporalmente me dijiese 'Eres mía, solo mía'.

- Ah. - Gemí bajito a su oído. - Creo que … me vengo, amor.

- Te amo, te amo. - Dijo pasando su lengua por mi cuello haciéndome explotar deliberadamente. Fue exquisito llegar esta vez a las nubes gracias a él y no a un vibrador, gracias a sus besos y no a mi imaginación. - Eres hermosa, mm. - Dio su última estocada para dejar escapar su orgasmo delante de mis ojos.

- ¿Amor? - Me asusté cuando cayó como pluma sobre mí.

- Estoy bien, es solo que extrañaba esta sensación. - Dijo tomando mi rostro para retenerme en las palmas de sus manos. - Extrañaba tu piel.

Él podría componer una canción con todas las cosas que me decía en un solo día.

- Extrañaba los besos bajo la ducha. - Le conté.

- Mi Kristen bonita. - Me besó otra vez para dar por terminada esta romántica sesión. - Es mejor que nos vistamos antes de que los niños pregunten por nosotros.

- Síp. - Dije cerrando la llave de a regadera.

-o-

Estábamos Suzie y Jack más Camille y Rose, sus hijas en la mesa, más mis hijos y mi Robert. Era una bonita noche, estábamos a oscuras alumbrados solo con la gran cantidad de luces navideñas dispuestas en el comedor. De fondo la chimenea para abrigarnos un poco y como música, las risitas de los niños.

Robert estaba sentado en la cabecera de la mesa y yo a su lado derecho, frente a mí estaba Suzie y a su lado jack que contaba uno de sus innumerables chistes ingleses, los que Thomas siempre comprendía, el único que los entendía dentro del grupo de niños. Robert Jr estaba sentado en su sillita entre Robert y yo, ambos nos turnábamos para darle de comer. Thomas estaba a mi lado y luego le seguía Emma que solo jugaba con la comida.

- Emma, come. - Le dije seriamente.

- No me busta ed brócoli, mami.

- Emma siempre regaña y yo de lo mejor que me como las verduras. - Dijo Tom.

- Cállate. - Le dijo Em a Tom.

- Cállate tú. - Le respondió de mala manera.

- No trates así a tu hermana. - Lo reprendió Robert. - Es pequeña.

- ¿Kristen, más vino? - Me preguntó Jack.

- Sí, por favor. - Le cedí mi vaso mientras observaba como Em retenía un llanto. - Discúlpate con tu hermana. - Le dije a Thomas.

- Pero si no he hecho nada malo, mami.

- La velldura es mala. - Dijo Camille mirando con travesura a Em. Al menos mi hija volvió a sonreír.

- Si no le pides disculpas el viejo pascuero no te traerá regalos. - Le dijo Robert con la boca llena.

- Papi, she te vio todo el pavo. - Dijo Em tapándose los ojos como si hubiera visto algo horrible. Todos nos reímos ante su comentario.

- Todos se ríen con ella y conmigo no. - Thomas se cruzó de brazos y agachó la mirada. - Mami, no hice nada malo.

- No, pero fuiste pesado con tu pequeña hermana, solo dile 'Lo siento'. - Le dije a su oído.

- Lo siento. - Le dijo Tom a Emma dándole su mano para darse las paces. Emma lo miró con desdén para luego lanzarle un trozo de brócoli en la cara.

- ¡Mamáaaa! - Gritó Tom.

- ¡Emma! - Le gritó Robert a Emma, Camille le lanzó otro trozo a Thomas también riéndose y Robert Jr se puso a llorar.

- ¡Camille! - Le gritó Suzie a su hija y le pegó suavemente en las manitas por hacer lo que hizo, Rose miró asombrada aquello.

- Emma, ven conmigo. - Le dijo Robert a Emma.

- Shi, papi. - Dijo apunto de llorar. Thomas me abrazó con fuerza mientras yo calmaba a mi bebé.

- Quizás debamos comenzar a ordenar todo ya. - Dijo Jack, tratando de calmar todo. - Es hora de dormir.

- Mami, lo siento. - Me dijo Thomas botando su cabecita en mi hombro. - ¿Santa si me traerá regalos, cierto?

- No sé, Tom, no sé. - Dije un poco enfadada. No porque él haya sido pesado con su hermana sino que todo había terminado feo.

Suzie tomó a sus hijas para arroparlas mientras Jack tomaba los bolsos de Suzie por los días que se quedó en mi casa. - Estuvo exquisita la cena, Kristen. - Me dijo Jack.

- Sí, excepto por el final. - Dije haciendo una mueca.

- No te preocupes, amiga, fue solo un detalle y ya son las once, hay que volver. - Me dijo acercándose a mí con las niñas. - Despídanse de su tía y sus primos.

- Chao, tía. - Me dijo Camille y luego de mis hijos. Rose, más tímida solo me dio un húmedo besito en la mejilla.

- Los dejo en la puerta. - Les dije a mis amigos. - Tom, lleva a tu hermano a su habitación.

- Sí, mami. - Dijo obedientemente.

- Siento que mis hijos se comporten así, a veces. - Dije.

- Amiga, mi hija también se portó mal, son niños, te puedes esperar cualquier cosa. - Dijo Suzie.

- Y nada quita lo hermosa que fue la cena, no te achaques, que mañana es navidad. - Dijo Jack sonrientemente abrazándome junto a Suzie.

- Los esperamos mañana al almuerzo. - Me dijo Suzie al separarse de mi.

- Está bien, vayan con cuidado. - Les dije antes de cerrar la puerta.

Ordené un poco la mesa y llevé los platos sucios a la cocina, los fregaría y me iría a dormir.

- ¿Mami? - Thomas estaba asomado en la puerta de la cocina.

- ¿Qué pasa, Tom?

- Robert ya se quedó dormido. - Dijo acercándose y de paso tomando el paño para secar las copas. - ¿Te puedo ayudar, mami?

- Claro que sí.

- ¿Estás enojada conmigo, mami? - Él tomó cuidadosamente una copa y la secó.

- No, hijo, no lo estoy.

- Lo siento, arruiné la cena de nochebuena.

- No, mi amor. - Me agaché a su altura y lo abracé. - No lo hiciste, solo tienes que ser más amable con tu hermanita.

- Bueno, mami. - Dijo estampando su boquita en mis labios. - Te quiero.

Ambos nos pusimos a ordenar todo en la cocina y luego dejamos las cosas listas para el día siguiente. Al lado de la chimenea dejamos un vaso de leche junto a un plato de galletas horneadas por los niños.

- ¿Vamos? Es hora de dormir, mi amor. - Le dije a Tom luego de dejar todo listo.

- ¡Upa, mami, upa! - Dijo cuando llegamos a las escaleras. Subí a Thomas a mi espalda y lo sostuve cuidadosamente. Robert Jr estaba durmiendo placidamente en su cuna, solo pasé a darle el besito de las buenas noches. Thomas también le dio uno.

Luego fui a la habitación de Emma pero no estaba en su cama y todo estaba en silencio, fui a mi dormitorio y Robert tenía a Emma en sus brazos mientras ella dormía sobre el torso de su papá … mi hombre también dormía. - ¿Quieres dormir con mami, Tom?

- Sí, mami. - Me dijo asintiendo frenéticamente.

- Dormiremos aquí al lado de papi, ve a buscar tu pijama. - Tom corrió. Yo busqué mi pijama en los cajones y me desvestí para colocármelo. Miré a mi hombre junto a nuestra hija, se veían tan tierno que no pude evitar sacar mi iPhone para plasmar la imagen.

- Listo, mami. - Tom venía con su pijama puesto.

- Ven acá con mamá. - Abrí el lado de nuestra cama e hice que él entrara primero y yo después, arropándonos lo suficiente.

- ¿mmm, Amor? - Robert parecía haber despertado.

- ¿Qué pasa? - Pregunté.

- ¿Cuánto rato llevo durmiendo?

- No más de media hora. - Thomas se acurrucó en mi pecho para quedarse dormido, mientras Robert colocaba a Emma en sus brazos.

- Uh, entonces buenas noches. - Dijo, alcanzando mis labios.

- Buenas noches. - Sonreí.

-o-

- ¡mami! ¡papi! ¡despierten! - Decían Emma y Thomas al mismo tiempo.

- ¿Qué pasa? - Dije un poco anonadada.

- ¡Santa pasó por la casa! - Dijo Thomas que tenía a Rober Jr en sus brazos. - Está lleno de regalos.

- ¡Papi, vamos! - Emma zamarreó el brazo de Robert que estaba sobre mi cintura. Por una extraña razón desde que mi hombre llegó Emma se colocaba celosa cuando este me trataba con tanto amor.

- Está bien, nena, dame un segundo. - Robert me besó el cuello. - Es hora de levantarse, mi amor.

- Sí. - Dije saliendo de la cama. Anoche nos habíamos levantado como a las cinco de la madrugada para dejar los regalos en el arbolito. Robert había traído demasiados regalos desde Estados Unidos, la sala había quedado repleta.

- Mami, por Dios, corre. - Dijo Thomas bajando casi a saltos las escaleras.

- Cuidado con tu hermanito. - Le dije por la brusquedad con que bajaba.

- ¡Papi, upa! - Le dijo Emma cuando Robert me tomó la mano. Robert me soltó y la tomó en brazos, ella tomó con sus manitos las mejillas barbudas de su padre y lo besó. - Papi, te quello.

- Yo también, mi bebita. - Deje que bajaran primero las escaleras y yo los seguí.

- ¡Aaaaaah! ¡Este es mío! - Thomas era el más alegre de todos, sobre todo cuando notó que el regalo más grande era suyo. - Mami, mira.

Él no aguantó y rajo toda la extensión del lindo papel de regalo, su desesperación era innata.

- ¡Oh! - También me sorprendí, era un auto pequeñito a batería de su tamaño, Thomas saltaba de la felicidad al ver su auto.

- ¡Papi, mira, podré conducir! - Wow, Robert se había esmerado en ese regalo.

- Mami, no she cual …- Dijo tocando su cabello, no sabía cuales eran sus regalos.

- Busquemos, mi niña. - De paso, tomé a Robert Jr en mis brazos que brincaba, parecía estar feliz porque sonreía a carcajadas. Buscamos y buscamos y comencé a pasarle los regalos que decían su nombre.

- Oh, mami, son muchossssss. - Dijo gritando muy contenta.

- Ábrelos, ábrelos. - Le aplaudí.

- Mi pequeño, abramos tus regalos. - Le dije a mi bebé. Me senté mejor en el suelo y comencé a abrir sus regalitos. Estaba tan contento que balbuceó más de la cuenta, me gustaba escucharlo hablar, era como si me conversara. - Mira, qué linda sonajera. - Se la entregué y de inmediato comenzó a jugar con él.

- Mami, mira, tengo un escudo de superheroe. - Dijo Thomas con su escudo de Capitán América.

- Mami, tengo muchias muchias, badalles, muchias. - Sus ojos brillaban de la emoción.

Robert se sentó a mi lado y me ayudó a abrir los regalos de Robert Jr y ambos se las dabamos para que jugara. Emma y Thomas nos enseñaban sus obsequios corriendo de un lado a otro por la sala.

- Feliz navidad, hermosa. - Mi hombre besó mi hombro y me voltée para darle un beso como debía.

- Feliz navidad, mi amor. - Sonreímos juntos.

- No, papi, lime ami felish navidad. - Sí, Emma estaba celosa. Robert me miró extrañado, dándose cuenta de que algo tenía Emma.

- ¿Quieres que prepare un rico desayuno? - Le dije a Robert.

- Sí, quiero. - Se acercó para darme un beso, pero Emma se interpuso.

- Mami, yo quello mucho pashtel.

- Está bien, nena. - Caminé a la cocina para preparar mi super desayuno.

Pensé que debía ser un desayuno muy dulce, así que hice un poco de mocha, chocolate caliente y leche batida para Thomas. Llené de galletas, queques y pastelillos con mazapán la mesa. Y por supuesto, un buen plato de waffles para cada uno.

- ¿Qué le pasa a Emma? - Robert me asaltó apareciendo a mi espalda, colocando sus manos en mi trasero.

- Ay, Robert, los niños andan por allí. - Dije alarmada.

- Qué importa. - Dijo besándome la nuca. - Creo que Emma está celosa.

- Se llama complejo de Edipo. - Bromeé.

- Sí, es la edad, ¿No?

- Sí, creo que me pasó lo mismo cuando niña. - Dije adornando una bandeja con galletas.

- Oye. - Dijo con su rostro pegado en mi cuello y sus manos rodeando mi cintura con firmeza, teniendo mis caderas en contra del mueble.

- ¿Mmm?

- Se te olvidó abrir este regalo. - Dijo él. La verdad no había abierto ningún regalo, pensé que más rato lo haría. Frente a mis ojos había una cajita de mediano tamaño de color verde y con un listón dorado.

- ¿Qué es esto? - Me di la vuelta para ver a Robert y solo noté sus ansias porque yo viera mi regalo.

- Descúbrelo. - Dijo ansioso. Solté el listón para destapar la caja, la apoye sobre el mueble y Robert mientras seguía abrazándome por la cintura, esperando a que viera lo que era.

Al sacar la tapa, me encontré con una pequeña cajita redondeada tapizada de color negro, sabía que sería una joya, qué otra cosa podría ser. La abrí lentamente y … ¡Dios! Era el anillo más hermoso que habíha visto en mi vida, era delgado y muy sútil, sus diamantes eran pequeños y cada cierto pequeño espacio habían retoques de zafiro.

- ¿Stewart? - Parecía que había quedado sorprendida porque no pude hablar.

- Dios, Robert, esto es hermoso. - Él tomó mi mano y lo colocó en mi dedo anular.

- ¿Kristen? ¿Te quieres casar conmigo? - Oh, mierda, mierda, mierda.

- Pero si estamos "como" casados. - Le dije dándome la vuelta.

- Pero quiero casarme contigo por la iglesia. - Su mirada era infinitamente definible como la de un hombre enamorado.

- Oh. - Me tapé la boca con la mano, estaba emocionada, yo no me esperaba esto. - ¿Lo-dices-en-serio? - Dije casi tartamudeando.

- Sí, quiero estar casado contigo por todas las leyes habidas y por haber. - Su aliento estaba a dos centímetros míos, su boca ya casi rozaba la mía pidiendo un 'Sí' de mi parte.

- ¿Y si las cosas cambian?

- ¿han cambiado para mal durante estos años? - Preguntó. Miré a mi alrededor y todo era maravilloso. Solo debía agradecer.

- No. - Negué casi llorando. - Tengo todo lo que quiero.

- Entonces cásate conmigo. - Dijo entrelazando sus dedos entre los míos.

- Sí, si quiero, quiero casarme contigo. - Me abalancé sobre él, abrazándolo y besándolo. - Quiero ser tu mujer toda mi vida.

- Y yo tu hombre toda la vida. - Me sonrió ampliamente. - Quiero que me sigas dando toda la dicha que me has dado durante estos años.

- Lo seguiré haciendo, soy muy feliz contigo.

- Yo también, me diste los hijos que siempre quise, mi amor, nuestros retoños.

- Sí.

- Aghh, otra vez, besos, qué asco. - Thomas venía con Robert Jr en sus brazos y con su manito libre traía de la mano a Emma que venía con una de sus muñecas.

- Ven, hijo. - Le dijo Robert a Thomas. Esse te acercó y Robert sentó a los tres sobre el mueble. - Tenemos una noticia que darles.

- ¿Qué pasha, papi? - Preguntó Emma mientras Robert Jr se chupaba el dedo mirando desconcertado.

- Los papis se casarán. - Dije tomando la mano de Robert. Los tres me miraron asombrados hasta que sus sonrisas afloraron.

- ¡Shiiiiii, mami sherá una pinchesa! - Dijo Emma pidiéndome un abrazo.

- ¡Síiiii! - Dijo thomas y Robert lo tomó en sus brazos. Robert Jr aplaudió, era como si entendiese lo que decíamos. Lo acerqué a mí de forma tal que los cinco estabamos tan unidos en menos de un metro cuadrado.

- ¿Ves? Tenemos todo lo que necesitamos para ser felices. - Me dijo Robert mirándome con ternura.

- Yo shoy feliz. - Dijo Emma tomando mi cara. - Mami, sherás una pinchesa.

- La princesa más hermosa de todas. - Dijo Robert pescando mis labios. Thomas se tapó los ojos, Emma trató de separarnos pero se doblegó y Robert Jr reía a carcajaditas.

- Es mi mejor navidad hasta el momento.- Solté.

- La mejor navidad junto a ti. - Me dijo el hombre que albergaba mi corazón en su pecho.

* * *

**Los hijos de Robsten son unas ternuras, quiero una Emma para mí, sdfghj ¿Y ustedes? Gracias por leer, dejen sus reviews porfis, besitos y abrazos como siempre ...**

**y FELIZ NAVIDAD.**


End file.
